1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the peripherals of a network telephone, and more particularly to a network telephone expansion seat, which can be combined with a network telephone and has good space utilization.
2. Related Art
Internet, without boundaries or barriers to information communication, has become an indispensable basic element in modern life. The kinds of the peripheral products and various platforms developed along with the use of the Internet are numerous. Therefore, the network telephone that can save lots of telephone fees using the Internet as a remote call bridge has come into being.
Meanwhile, the network telephone has become gradually more popular, and it is indeed attractive in that it is convenient and offers economic benefits to individuals and firms. Therefore, a new type of industry and many relevant patent technologies have appeared in the market accordingly.
In various prior arts, in the aspect of the match of system and software, the network telephone communication device disclosed by the Taiwan Patent No. M277197 has the function of automatically detecting the existence of a computer host for automatically implementing or cutting off telephone communication, besides the function of transmitting speech, short messages, and images. The network telephone gateway for mobile phones disclosed by the Taiwan Patent No. M279116 can be used for connecting an enterprise IP telephony system, an Intranet of an enterprise, or the Internet, to the mobile communication (GSM) system.
As for the user interface, in the external conversion device for a network telephone disclosed by Taiwan Patent No. M256031, a technology is provided to facilitate the operation of a user or an operator by connecting ordinary telephone transmitters, speaker, earphone/microphones, etc. via various types of connection ports.
However, none of the aforementioned patents disclose how to expand the functions of the network telephone while considering more effective utilization of space and decreasing the impact of a messy environment on the working efficiency of a user in a digitalized living or working environment.